youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Legacy Wiki:Image Policy
This official policy outlines acceptable guidelines for the upload and use of images. Using Images *Article pictures are to be kept no more than a size of 250px and no less than 200px. This means that when adding the image to the article, you need to be sure to include 200 or 250px in the code. *Images may be placed on either the left or right of an article, except in the case of the Powers & Abilities section in which they should only be placed on the right. This section has a organization on the left side and any images on the left will disrupt that order. Uploading Images General Notes *Images used in articles are generally to be .jpg or .png. Generally, gifs can be used when it is important to have the animation to explain or highlight a certain situation, such as with certain powers or other action-based techniques. However, gifs are generally not preferable because they tend to be of low quality. *Do not upload duplicates of images. All duplicates will be deleted. If you are unsure if an image has been uploaded before, you can search for it by going to . Type in a key word or two (such as 369 if you're looking for a cover image of chapter 369). *Do not upload any pornographic images or images containing inappropriate language. Doing so will result in immediate deletion of the image, and the uploader will likely be blocked without warning. *Only upload images you intend to use. You will typically be given around one to two hours to use an image you uploaded. After that, they will be marked with the tag. If images are still not used within one to a few days, they will be deleted. You are welcome to re-add the images if you have found a use for them. *Do not mark images as your own. Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, and other official sources technically own all images from the comics, tv series, and other DC-related merchandise. You can't claim to own what is legally someone else's. Quality *Because images are set to be a certain size in articles, they need to be at least 200px wide for the article images and at least 250px wide for the profile pictures. If they are not wide enough, the quality will diminish when stretched to fit the format of this wiki. *Images are to be free of errors where possible. This means they should not contain mouse pointers and borders. Text from subtitles and text in manga pictures, primarily dialogue of characters and text added by the scanlators such as the name of the scanlation group, should also be removed if possible. This may mean physically erasing it yourself or finding a raw video instead of a subbed. TV network logos are permitted, but please avoid including them if possible. *Pictures should remain largely untouched. For example, they should not be stretched vertically or horizontally, they should not have adjustments to the color and larger portions of the background should not be cut out. Doing so distorts the image from the original intent of the animators and/or Greg Weisman or Brandon Vietti. Basically, if you have to do more than resize, crop or erase dialogue, then you're modifying the image too much. Uploading poor images will result in a tag being added. File Name The file name should be descriptive of what the image actually depicts or is used for. Long strings of numbers or gibberish constitutes bad file names. However, file names that are vague in what the image is used for are also bad. An example of this would be naming a file Suberboy.jpg, when the use of the image is to highlight the cover of a chapter. This is because it is necessary to keep images clearly separated from each other and so users can search for the image by its file name. If it has a poor file name, duplicates are likely to be uploaded. Images with poor files names are likely to be marked with a tag. Legal Tagging The copyright of all images remains with Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, animators and anyone else who legally owns the material. It does not belong to the individuals who provide the manga scans or episodes online. Regardless of what any other site or user may say, the copyright on these images always belongs with Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti, Warner Bros. Animation, DC Comics, etc. No one else can claim that they own the image or can restrict its use. With that in mind, all images that are uploaded need to be properly marked with their fair use tag and fair use rationale. Those that aren't may be marked for deletion with the or tags. Scrolling through the various licensing options available provides a description of what that particular template means. The ones that will most typically be used are General, Film Screenshot, and TV Screenshot, which are covered under the template. When adding an image, you need to provide a detailed . This means adding a description of what the image is about, the source, portion of copyrighted material used (i.e. page 6 of chapter 13), what the image will be used for (i.e. to provide an example of Byakuya Kuchiki's Bankai), resolution (low, high, medium) and the replaceability, which should pretty much always say that it's replaceable only with a similar image of similar license status. You can add the template into the summary box. Reuploads Do not replace an image by uploading one with the same filename. Do not overwrite an existing image. Upload all images under a new filename. This is said three times in three ways so there can be no excuse for confusion on the subject. This is because the new image may have a different fair use rationale that may be needed, the image may link to multiple pages and the image may not need to be changed on all pages, and because most images need some sort of discussion before they are arbitrarily changed. The only time when it is acceptable to replace an image with a new one is if you are uploading an essentially identical image of higher quality. Deletion Images will be marked for deletion if they are unused, have no foreseeable use, and/or violate any of the policies listed above. If you upload an image for use on your user page but choose to no longer use it, tag it for deletion by using the template. Any user is welcome to add the , , , and tags to images to get an administrator's attention on an image that violates the policies outlined above. Violations Violations of this policy are subject to the blocking policy. Initial violations will likely result in warnings, while continued violations will result in a block. Questions about this policy or about any warnings or blocks received as a violation of this policy should be directed to an administrator. Category:Policy